


Jonnor - maybe just a little

by brkhrt12



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brkhrt12/pseuds/brkhrt12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude and Connor get a little randy but one of Jude's siblings interrupts the hot and heavy session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I trust you

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a prompt received today.

Jude is cleaning up his room. At least his section of the room. He's made the bed, put away stray articles of clothing, he's even dusted. He checks over the room and nods his satisfaction to himself. Jude wanted the place to be perfect. No clutter, no toys or stuff on the floor, nothing that Connor could bang his foot on, or trip over, and especially no skate boards.

He doesn't know why he's so excited, it's not like Connor hasn't been over before. But this is the first time since the shooting, the first time since they became boyfriends that Connor would be over. It's not a sleepover but he will be there for most of the day into the night. Connor's father had some all day job related conference. His son was still hobbling around with a cast and he thought it would be better if Connor hung out at the Adam-Fosters for the day. Jude's moms were happy to oblige, especially since it was a Saturday and the boys had no school the next day.

Connor arrived around eleven that morning and Lena met him at the door and let him in. She told him Jude was up in his room and he hobbled his way up the steps.

"Hey Jude" Connor chirped as he entered the room.

"Hey lefty" Jude replied with a not so subtle dig at Connor's injured foot.

"Very funny dude" said Connor as hobled over to the bed and plopped down at the foot.

Jude was sitting on the bed with his legs extended towards Connor. 

"Hey, cut that out" yelled Jude as Connor reach over and tickled the bottom of his bare foot. He pull up his legs and sat with them crossed, away from the evil boy's mischievous fingers.

"So what do you wanna do" inquired Jude.

"Let's play that Star Wars game for a while" said Connor.

Jude gladly reached for his tablet.

"May the force be with us" said Connor As he shuffled over beside Jude.

After about an hour of battling robot troops and weird creatures, the boys were interrupted by Lena. 

"Hi boys" she said from the doorway of the room.

"Hi mom, hi Mrs Adams-Foster" chimed the boys barely looking up from their game.

"Listen, I have to run out for a little. I have to pick up Jesus from therapy and then swing by the market to pick up someting for dinner. I'll bring back pizza for lunch." she said. "You guys have special requests?" She asked.

"Fried chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy" volunteered Jude.

"With Corn on the cob" added Connor.

"No salad" they both said in unison.

"Really guys, salad is good for you" Lena said with a smile.

"You guys are going to be on your own for a little while. Everybody is out doing something today and Mom had to work. Don't burn the house down before I get back." she said with a hint of warning before she left.

The Boys continued to play their game for some time.

Jude was watching Connor maneuver troops on the tablet. He noticed a bulging vein that ran along Connor's forearm and disappeared on the back of his hand. Without thinking he started to trace the vein with his finger.

"What" asked Connor turning his head to Jude.

"Nothing, I just never really noticed this before" Jude replied as he continued to gently trace the vein.

Connor paused the game and put down the tablet. He watched as Jude ran his finger along his arm.

"I hope I never stop surprising you" he said as he looked into Jude's eyes.

He leaned in and his mouth found Jude's Lips. 

Jude's hand came up to Connor's head, pulling his face in even closer.

Connor let out a soft moan as he felt Jude's tongue push pass his lips and invaded his mouth. Then the dance of the tongues began.

Jude was surprised by the feel of Connor's tongue against his. Kissing like this was still new to him. The play of tongues was sending strange sensations through his whole body. Nice sensations.

Connor pulled back, he needed to breathe.

"Are we making out?" He asked.

Jude said nothing, he just leaned into Connor and clamped his mouth onto his. This time Jude let Connor's tongue in. He took a quick deep breath, Connor's tongue was so large it filled his whole mouth. He let out a soft wimper and his eyes rolled back as he exhaled.

Connor felt Jude pulling him down onto the bed. He let his body go with the flow. Jude was now on his back and he was partially on top of him. Without breaking the kiss, he moved his body fully on top of Jude.

Jude felt Connor shift his body so that he was on top of him. Connor was heavy but it felt good. He wished their bodies could meld into each other. He slipped his hands under Connor's T-shirt and pressed his palms into the bare skin, then dug his fingers into the muscled body.

Connor followed suit, his hands found their way under Jude's pullover and encompassed his slender waist. He slid his hands up Jude's sides, kneading the soft skin and flesh as he worked his way up to his chest. He worked his lips down to Jude's long neck and made suck kisses up and down the bare expanse of skin.

With each neck kiss, Jude's body jolted. He wrapped his arm around the other boy's body as tightly as he could muster.

Something else was going on that was new to the boys. Not new to them as boys but new to them as boys together. They both had throbbing boners, which were pressed against each other with the slow gently grinding of their pelvis.

Jude grab Connor's top by the hem and pulled it up over his head.

Connor stopped for a movement and quickly discarded the T-shirt. He then reached down and did the same with Jude's pullover.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for all of this" said Jude as he put a hand on Connors chest signaling him to hold up.

"I'm not ready for all of it either" replied Connor. "Do you want to stop?" He asked looking at jude.

"Not yet, maybe just a little" Jude replied.

Jude slid his hand down Connor's abs and let it stop on the hardness under his shorts. He  heard Connor gasp as he gently squeezed it through the fabric.

Connor had never been touched like that before by another person. Jude was holding onto to his boner and gently massaging. He moved his hand to the front of Jude's sweats and palmed the mound protruding under the cloth.

"I done it a few times by myself, maybe we can do it together" said Jude.

"A few times? Asked Connor. "I've done it a lot of times" he added.

Connor eased down on top of Jude again and kissed him gently. Then he did a move that surprised Jude. He rolled them over so Jude was now on top. He then slid his hands into the waistband of Jude's sweats and boxers and slowly slid them off Jude's butt. He palmed the naked flesh of Jude's perfectly rounded little buns. He then slid one hand between their bodies and started to stroke Jude.

"Oh my god, what the hell?" That was Jesus.

 

 


	2. Keep My Secret, I'll Keep Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus walks in on Connor and Jude in the height of a hot sexual interlude. He was upset with what he saw.  
> He has a talk with Jude and Connor after Jude accuses him of not loving him because he's gay.  
> Jesus assures his little brother that he's way off base and share a secret to prove his point.

Jude was on top of Connor and their mouths were locked in a feverish kiss. Connor’s right hand was between their bodies, he had a firm grip on Jude’s erect penis. Connor was stroking the hard flesh the way he himself would want to be stroked. This was the first time for him so he had no other reference.

“I wanna see” he breathed into Jude’s lips.

“Me too” muffled Jude.

Jude eased up to a crouching position, straddling Connor, sitting on his legs. He leaned back putting his weight on both his arms on either side of his boyfriend.

Connor propped himself up by his elbows so he could get a better look at the boy who was driving him crazy and causing him to feel things he had never felt before. Jude was beautiful perched on top of him, presenting himself. Jude face looked like he was worried whether or not Connor would approve of what he saw. Connor didn’t speak , he just reach out with his hand and palmed Jude’s face gently, dragging his fingertips delicately over Jude’s eyes, his cheeks, his nose. When he got to his mouth he stuck a couple of fingers gently between his lips pulling them apart slowly before he let his hand drop between Jude’s legs. Jude was uncircumcised, a strange sight for Connor since he was. Jude was also bigger than he thought such a slender boy would be. He had more length than girth. Connor grasped the hard penis and push the hood of skin back slowly, revealing a glistening deep pink knob.

Jude watched as Connor played with him in a way that he had only played with himself. Then he decided it was his turn to see what exactly was causing the large bulge under Connor’s shorts. He slipped his fingers under the waist band of the shorts and briefs and as Conner eased himself up he slip them down to his knees. Jude’s eyes widened as the teenager’s swollen member sprang from the harness of cloth. Connor was huge, with a large head and he was cut and his shaft was thick, long and perfectly straight and had random freckles covering the skin. What a weird place for freckles thought Jude.

They both knew that when the time was right, no act would be forbidden or shameful. Not if it was what they both wanted.

“Connor, you know that one day we can do anything you want, anything we want and it will be ok with me, you know that, right?” said Jude.

“I know” said Connor “I would never try to make you do anything you don’t want to, and I’ll do anything you want to, you know that don’t you?’’ he added.

“I do, I trust you” replied Jude then he started to stroke Connor’s penis to the same rhythm that his was being stroked. They were doing to each other what up until now they had only done to themselves.

Jesus’s loud exclamation broke the euphoric trance that they were in. Jude and Connor turned to the see the older boy standing in the doorway with both his hands covering his mouth and his eyes bulging out of their sockets.

 

Jesus has just gotten home from his physical therapy session. He has to go three times a week since the accident. He hates the sessions because he feels fine but his moms insist that he keeps every appointment. The condition being that if he wants to continue with wrestling and go off to boarding school they have to be sure that he’s fully recovered. He was supposed to be picked by his mom but he got a ride with another parent whose kid was recovering from a fractured ankle. He called his mom to let her know that he wouldn’t need the ride so she just went straight to the market. He kind of liked going to the market because he always got to pick up some stuff that he liked just for himself. But, he was worn out from the therapy session and he wanted to get some rest. So he jumped at the chance to get home earlier.

He was not prepared for what he walked into when he entered his room.

There was little brother, Jude, no shirt, bare butt, pants at his ankles, straddling Connor Stevens who himself was shirtless, shorts down below his knees. And both of them, hands busy.

“Oh my God, what the hell?” was what froze the boys like deer in the headlights.

“Jesus, what are you doing here?” Yelled Jude after he recovered from the initial shock as he and Connor tried to quickly get their pants back up.

“What am I doing here, I live here, what the hell are you guys doing” Jesus yelled back.

“Get dressed both of you, now” he commanded. Then he turned around and headed back down the stairs.

The two boys were scurrying to put on their clothes. They were shaken and nervous.

“Oh my god Jude, do you think he’s going to tell your moms?” said Connor in nervous and shakey voice.

“What if they tell my dad, maybe he won’t let us see each other for a while” Connor said visible shaken.

“let’s just go downstairs, I don’t even want to think about what my moms will say or do if they find out” Jude said sounding nervous and shaken as well.

When they got downstairs Jesus was there waiting for them. He was glaring at both of them but especially at Connor. It was no secret that Jesus was not a big fan of Connors'.

“And you, what were you doing to my little brother? “ Jesus asked angrily looking directly at Connor.

Connor didn’t reply he just hung his head and stood there with his hands in his pocket.

“It’s not his fault, blame me. Please don’t tell moms, I don’t want Connor to get in trouble with his dad” Jude cut in.

“Well tough, it’s too late for that” Jesus responded.

“Oh my god “ Connor said and he sat and covered his face with both hands and started to cry.

“Now he crying like a little girl” said Jesus dismissively.

That was it for Jude. He had never seen Connor cry. And the idea that he was so terrified that he would break down in tears made Jude feel like dying on the inside. Now he was angry and in defensive mode.

“What’s your problem anyway. You’re only upset because he’s a boy and I’m a boy” he yelled loudly, hot angry tears running down his cheeks.

“What are you talking about? “ Said Jesus, a little taken aback by the fire that suddenly erupted from his little brother.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about, if it was a girl you’d be giving me high-fives and back slaps” he said in voice mixed with anger and crying.

“Well, he’s my boyfriend and you made him cry and you... I’m your brother and you don’t…” Jude didn’t get to finish.

Because his brother rushed over and embraced him in a tight hug.

“Jude stop, stop. You’re wrong, you’re so wrong.” Said Jesus as he rested his chin on top of Jude’s head.

“Don’t ever think that. I’m always here for you and I’ll always love you. Just as you are.” He said.

“I’m just worried about you, you are so young. Trust me, I know firsthand what it’s like to do stuff that you’re not ready or prepared for. Because you like or even love somebody a lot” Jesus said.

“Come on Jude, we have two moms, how could you think I don’t understand or that I don’t accept you and the fact that you have a boyfriend, crybaby over there. I’m going to tell you something, both of you. But if you ever repeat it you’re both dead plus I’ll tell moms what I saw.” Said Jesus.

By now Connor had stop crying was watching and listening to the siblings. They both quickly agree to Jesus’s terms and the three sat down so Jesus could share.

“Remember you’re dead, both of you. Jude, I’m telling you guys this so you know that I mean everything I said” Jesus warned.

“I’ve done things with boys before” Jesus said.

Jude and Connor’s mouths dropped open and they looked at each other in disbelief.

“Oh my god” said Connor.

“What?” When?” “With who and what did you do?” Asked Jude in quick succession.

“Does he say anything else” Jesus asked and pointed at Connor.

“When I was twelve I had this friend named Miguel, he was almost fourteen, I think, anyway, I used to hang out at his house sometimes. His dad’s a cop like mom, they know each other. We kinda messed around a couple of times. That was actually my first kiss and second.” Jesus relayed.

“But you like girls, a lot” Jude said emphasizing “a lot”. “What did you guys do?”

“Well we … you know, together and for each other” Jesus did that hand gesture that told the boys exactly what he meant.

“Why, you don’t like boys” said Jude.

“No I don’t, but I liked Miguel. I think he was my first crush. Miguel was just real cool, and funny, he played baseball, he was really good. I think he still plays in college. He was good looking and he had the biggest…it was unreal, let’s leave it at that.” Jesus said shaking his head.

“You touch it?“ Both boys chimed in unison

“Yeah I touched it, hard not to, just to make sure it was real. I wanted to be just like him. Then we started talking to girls and that was that we never did anything again. It was fun, I liked it and I liked him, I’m not going to lie” Jesus finished.

“Wow, I would have never thought” said Jude.

“yeah, me neither” said Connor. “Wait you said boys” added Connor.

“yeah, you did “said Jude.

“Now he wants to talk” Jesus said, referring to Connor.

Both boys were looking at him with anxious eyes.

“Okaay, whatever, there was Lester when I was eleven. Let’s just say my first BJ was not from a girl.”

“Boys I’m home, I need help with groceries” that was mom Lena.

“You keep my secret and I’ll keep yours” said Jesus as he gave them the eye and rushed off to help his mom.


	3. I just want you to be sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus tells Jude more about his experience with another boy 
> 
> “I don’t get it Jesus, you’re not gay, you’re not into guys” Jude said.
> 
> “True. But it wasn’t about gay or straight for us. It was about me and Miguel and the way we felt about each other. The way I felt about him.

Lena made the dinner that the boys requested. When the whole family plus Connor sat down to eat, she told them that Jude and Connor hade made the special request. Everyone at the table gave them kudos on their choice. Lena had outdone herself in the kitchen. She had made the tastiest, juiciest southern fried chicken with real mashed potatoes and brown gray and freshly shucked organic corn on the cob and a salad made from a baby greens mix with sweet grape tomatoes, cucumber slices and she mixed in some diced green pears and sprinkled it with dried cranberries. The dressing was her version of a honey lime vinaigrette. Dinner was a hit, the boys even ate the salad and asked for seconds.

After dinner everyone gathered in the living room for some family time. So they could talk and catch up on what was going on with each other. Lena sprung another surprise, she had made dessert, she made ambrosia. A concoction of heavy cream, confections sugar, a hint of almond essence all whipped to a cloud like consistency. Mixed in were sliced fresh strawberries and canned fruit cocktail. The dessert was chilled for a couple of hours. It was light and not too sweet, heavenly almost and a perfect way to top off a perfect evening with the brood.

Connor’s father picked him up at around eight thirty that evening. When he got to the house he called Lena to tell her he was outside waiting and thanked her for having Connor over while he took care of business. The Adams-Fosters were still enjoying their family time when the call came. Lena told Connor his dad was outside and he got himself together to leave. Jude walked him out and when they got to the porch they stopped and hugged.

“I wish you didn’t have to go” said Jude.

“Me too, I really like hanging out with you and your family” replied Connor.

“But at least now Jesus can stop giving me the eye, I don’t think your bother likes me very much” Connor said to Jude. “And after what happened earlier, he’s going to be watching us like a hawk” he added.

“He’s cool, he’s just a little protective” said Jude.

“About earlier, I’m sorry that I almost got us in trouble” Connor started to say.

“It was amazing and we didn’t do anything that I didn’t want to do also” Jude interjected.

“Next time we just have to be more careful” Jude said looking at Connor with the devil in his eyes.

Connor looked at him with surprise and a sparkle in his. He leaned in a gave Jude a sweet little kiss on his lips.

The truck horn started to beep signaling Connor that he had to go.

 

After the family turned in and everyone found their rooms and separate spaces Jude was sitting on his bed playing with one of his games.  Jesus walked in from the bathroom and sat on his bed. He was flipping through one of his wrestling magazines with his headphones on.

Jude walked timidly over to his older brothers bed and stood there waiting to be acknowledged.

“What do you want?” Jesus said without looking up from his magazine.

“I just want to say thanks for not telling moms and sorry about what happened earlier and sorry for what I said” Jude said softly.

“We’re good, just remember you guys part of the deal. And you’re lucky it wasn’t moms or on of the girls that walked in” Jesus replied.

“OK” said Jude. “Jesus, why don’t you like Connor?” Jude asked. “It would mean a lot to me if you guys got along” he added.

“He’s your boyfriend, doesn’t matter if I like him or not” Jesus responded.

“I know but why don’t you?” Asked Jude.

“I don’t dislike him Jude, it’s just that I know about boys like that” said Jesus.

“Like what?” Asked Jude sounding a little confused.

“I see the way he is with you, and the way you are around him. I’m not surprised that you two are an item. I saw that coming a long time” Jesus replied looking up at Jude.

“I still don’t understand” said Jude.

“Come here Jude sit down, I didn’t tell you everything about me and Miguel. You and Connor remind me of how we were when we were friends. Miguel was older but he always treated me like we were equals, he always listened to what I had to say and he would always ask my opinion. He was protective and always looked out for me. He made me feel special. I pretty much worshiped the ground he walked on. I would have done anything he wanted. I just liked him so much that I wouldn’t want to disappoint him. When you like somebody that much you’ll do stuff that you’re not ready or prepared for or even know how to deal with. We did other stuff or at least tried anyway.” Jesus said to Jude who was now sitting next to him.

“I thought you meant Lexi when you spoke earlier” said Jude.

“Well that too, but with Lexi, we were ready but we weren’t prepared at all.” Said Jesus.

“What other stuff did you guys try to do” asked Jude.

“We did everything with and to each other. Everything. But one thing we only tried once” replied Jesus.

“What thing? Asked Jude, his eyes popping open.

“You know, well maybe you don’t yet. He tried putting it up there, he didn’t force me, he didn't have to, I would have done anything he wanted, he just suggested it, I let him, big mistake.” answered Jesus.

“What happened” Asked Jude with a suspicious tone.

“Well remember I said he was really, really big. It hurt really badly and I started to bleed. There was a lot of blood and it wouldn’t stop. We both panicked we didn’t know what do. How were we going to explain it to moms and his dad. Luckily it looked worse than it actually was. The bleeding stopped after a while but it was so scary. I really could have been hurt. We never tried that again. I kinda stopped hanging out over at his house after that and the rest is history.” Jesus replied.

“I don’t get it Jesus, you’re not gay, you’re not into guys” Jude said.

“True. But it wasn’t about gay or straight for us. It was about me and Miguel and the way we felt about each other. The way I felt about him. That’s why I’m concerned about you Jude. **I just want you to be sure** you’re ready and prepared. I don’t want you to do stuff because you really like Connor. I know he likes you too and that he probably wouldn’t force you into anything but just take your time and be sure before you get into stuff. That’s all. I see so much of Miguel in him, so I understand that it would be easy to go with whatever. But when it happens it should be because it’s what you want not because you don’t want to disappoint.” Jesus said to Jude.

"I didn't really want to try that, you know, what we tried. I was OK with the other stuff we did, with our hands, boy I needed both hands with his. I was even OK with the stuff we did  with our mouths. He did it to me so I felt like I should return the favor. I didn't speak up about not wanting to. I'm pretty sure he would have understood. But I didn't want to disappoint and it could have gone really wrong." Jesus said.

"I hope you understand what I'm trying to tell you" he added.

“I think I understand, we agreed we won’t do anything unless we both want to” replied Jude.

“I never told anyone about this Jude so…” Jesus said.

“I won’t, I promise” Jude replied

“Jesus, thank you. You know I love you right” Jude added.

“Me too buddy” Jesus replied as he hugged his little brother.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more steamy make session for boys to come.  
> Stay tuned.


	4. Something just for us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about Jesus and his same sex experiences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written at the request of Dan. Hope you like it.

Jude is sitting on his bed he trying to build up the courage to engage his brother in a conversation. He and Jesus have gotten closer since the incident a couple of weeks earlier. Jesus had shared a secret about his past experiences in confidence. Jude feels privileged to have his brother's confidence and would never betray It, not even to Connor. He finds himself talking to Jesus more and asking for advise. Lately Jude finds himself thinking about Connor in a more physical  and sexual way. He wouldn't feel comfortable talking to his moms nor his brother Brandon and definitely not his sisters. Since Jesus had some experience with boys he figures he would be best to tell him about the things that boys do together sexually.

"What do you want?" Jesus asked, lifting one side of his beats headphones so he could hear the response.

"I just want to talk about some stuff" replied Jude.

"Talk about what?" Responded Jesus, looking at him blankly and sounding impatient.

"Just have some questions" Jude said as he sat at the foot of his brother's bed.

"Did I say you could sit?" Jesus fired at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Jude said softly as he stood up quickly and turned to walk away, head hanging.

"Jude, come back, I'm playing" said his brother with a big smile, signalling him to sit.

"What did you want to talk about?" Jesus queried.

"How did you and Miguel become friends?" asked Jude.

"We met at a picnic for cops and their families. From the moment his dad introduced us, we just clicked. We were inseparable after that. Why do you want to know?" Said and asked Jesus.

"I just wondered how you guys went from friends to... you know" Jude responded.

Well after we met the following weekend I asked moms if I could hang out his house since they didn't live too far away. They were happy I made a new friend especially since he was Latino also. Something about me being in touch with my heritage. His father is Columbian who came here as a kid and his mother is part Mexican, part African American. We would hangout every weekend as possible. I preferred to hang at his house because his mom wasn't as nosey as our moms." Jesus said to Jude.

"Well, you're not gay. Was Miguel" Asked Jude.

"Miguel gay? No. He had girl friends and he had been with girls before we met. And there was one girl I was sure of." Replied Jesus

"How could you be sure?" Asked jude.

"I was there. I was hiding in his closet with the door slightly open so I could see. I saw everything, he even used a condom. It lasted for ten minutes or so then the girl suddenly got up and left." Said Jesus.

"So how did you guys go from that to messing around?" Asked Jude looking puzzled.

"Well, I got really excited and turned on by what I saw and I got a huge boner. I tried to hide it when I came out the closet but I couldn't. Miguel saw it and started laughing. He asked me if I liked what I saw. I told him yes. Then I told him I din't know he had such a really big one. Then he told me that was why the girl left. She couldn't deal with it. Then he said it looked like I had a big one too. It just wouldn't go down. I told him I was not big as he was. Then he said let me see. I was like, no. And he was like, but you saw mine. I was like, so what? And he said that's not fair. And I was like, ok. Then I pulled down my sweats an showed him. He was like, wow. And I felt good when he said that. Then he pulled down his shorts and I was dumbstruck. It was even bigger up close. Then he said  that you're still hard and I'm hard. Do you want to do something? And I asked do what? And he said that we could jerk off together. I just watched him do a girl, I couldn't believe he wanted to do that with me. I said ok. Then we stood there watching each other beating off. I couldn't help my self I just reached over and touched his. When I realized what I did I pulled my hand back real fast. But Miguel didn't freak out. He just said he didn't mind if I touched it. Then he reached over and touched mine. Then he came closer to me till his was touching mine. And I held onto to it. I'd never felt anything like that before. I don't know what happened I just started shooting all over the place. All over Miguel, all over his hands and his dick. Suddenly he came and shot a huge load all over me. After it was over we stood there both messy laughing like two idiots." Jesus told his brother. 

Jude was entranced, absorbing every word.

"After we cleaned up, we played some games, we had dinner then we played more games till it was time for bed. He had a bunk bed and he let me sleep on top. We were talking quietly because we were supposed to be sleeping and then he asked me if I wanted to come down with him? I was down in no time. We were laying there together and he said he had never done anything like that with anybody else. I told him me neither. Then I asked him why he did it with me? He said that he really liked me. I told him I really liked him too. I did. Then he asked me if I had ever kissed anyone? I said not really. Then he asked me if I wanted to try. I said I guess. Then he kissed me, a real kiss with tongue and everything. I was hooked after that."Jesus said.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this stuff. I've never talked about it." He added.

"You guys didn't think that was... you know, gay?" Asked jude.

"No. I was still very curious about girls and Miguel had a girlfriend, Ashley. I hated her. She was nice but I hated her. Anyway Miguel told me he liked me better than any girl so I let her live." Jesus replied.

"Maybe you were jealous. Were you guys in love?" Asked Jude.

"No. I was not in love. I don't think he was either. We just had a very intimate connection. Something just for us." Jesus said.

"Jude what are you up to? Why are you asking about this stuff?" Queried Jesus.

"I have my reasons, I'll tell you after" replied Jude.

"Tell me about the blow jobs" Jude said sheepishly.

"Oh really? That didn't happen for a while. Jerking off together had become our thing. Then we tried jerking each other off. That was more fun. Jerking Miguel off was unbelievable. Especially when he layed  back, no clothes, legs spread wide and let me at it with both hands. The way his body reacted, the sounds he made. He had this thing with biting his bottom lip. He trusted me. He wasn't afraid of me seeing him like that, wanting to be pleased. He didn't hold anything back. The best part was when I finally made him come. Just the look on his face. But sometimes we did nothing but just slept together completely naked under the same cover. His arms around me or my arms around him. That was nice too." Jesus said.

"As for blow jobs, well we tried a few times. Miguel asked me one time when we were fooling around if I ever had a blow job. I told him about what happened with Lester that used to live two houses from us. Basically we were here in this room and talking about all kind of stuff. Then he asked me if I had started growing hair because he had. We were the same age, eleven. I said yes a lot. And he said stop lying. And I said I wasn't. And he said show me. I was eager to show that I wasnt lying. So pulled down my shorts. He was like oh my god. I said I told you. He said no not that. That and he pointed to me dick. Then he said its much bigger than mine. Then he got closer and touched it. I didn't stop him. I don't know why. Next thing I  knew he had it in his mouth. I was scared but it felt kinda good so I let him. I got so hard and before I could tell him to get off, I came in his mouth and all over his face. Then I guess he got embarrassed and just ran out and went home. We avoided each other for a while. When we finally spoke again I promised him I wouldn't tell anybody. His family moved to Arizona because his dad got a job there shortly after. You met him last Thanksgiving. Mr. Wilson's grandson, they came to visit.

"Wait, you mean that tall guy Les?" Asked Jude.

"Yep. If you want I could hook you up. He's gay. He told me when he was visiting." Said Jesus.

"The second was from Miguel. He had gotten a few blow jobs from some of the girls he messed around with. He said he wanted to be the first to give me a proper one. I think that's when I first realized what making your toes curl meant. I tried to return the favor a few times but I don't think I was very good. But he was fine with it. Miguel was fourteen almost fifteen and mature for his age. Everything sexual came to him naturally. He did things to my body that just left me just in a headspin. The things he could with his tongue. Then he tried to put that thing back there and that was a wrap. After that I started dating girls and realized that it was really about me and Miguel. I wasn't into guys, I was into Miguel. I see guys and I might think they're cool even attractive but I don't want to get with them." Jesus stated.

"So you think you have enough information to try and drive crybaby wild?" Asked Jesus.

"What do you mean?" Said jude. Surprised by his brother's question.

"Come on Jude. Don't try to play me. I know you're asking because you're thinking about doing stuff with Connor." Jesus replied.

"He's not a crybaby he was just scared. His dad was real upset when Connor told him he was gay. He was even more upset when he told him that he liked me. His father always tried to keep us apart. That's why he started dating Daria so we could go out in groups without his father getting suspicious. And he could start coming over again. He wouldn't even let me see Connor in the hospital until momma had a talk with him. They are finally in a good place and he just didn't want to give his father any reason not to trust him now that he's ok with us dating." Jude told Jesus.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that" Said Jesus. 

"I wouldn't have told moms anyway, I  just wanted to make you guys sweat." Jesus said.

"This is all so scary. And then what you told me about you and Miguel. And you getting hurt." I don't know what to think.

"Don't be scared Jude. Just don't rush into anything, till you are ready and he's ready. Make sure your prepared. And you guys should talk. Make sure you understand each other and what you both want" Jesus advised.

"I am a little scared. Connor is huge. What's going to happen if and when we try that." Said Jude.

"I know" said Jesus.

"What do you mean you know?" Asked Jude, puzzled.

"Jude, I was standing in the doorway for a while. I saw everything. I was shocked, your boyfriend is almost as big as me." Replied Jesus.

"Oh" said Jude. "You were watching? What do you mean almost?"

"Yes I watched you guys for a little and yes I'm bigger" replied Jesus. "Wait, Jude what are you looking at? Asked Jesus suspiciously.

"Nothing" Jude quickly.

"Ok this is getting weird. Maybe you should keep your eyes up here, where my face is." Jesus said.

"Can I see it? Jude blurted out quickly.

"What. No. You little freak. Why?"Jesus said.

"Just curious. You showed it to other people with no problem. Why can't you show me." Jude replied.

"This is weird and you're crazy." Replied Jesus. Throwing a pillow at Jude.

"I know but I still wanna see." Said Jude. "Come on, stop being a prude, that's my Job." Said Jude.

"That's funny. I'm being a prude and you're being a weirdo." Jesus replied.

"Ok. Satisfied?" Jesus said.

Jude wasn't able to speak just then. His eyes were opened wide as they could. He rubbed them and looked again to make sure he was seeing right.

"Oh my god" was what he said when he was able.

"Now you sound like crybaby." Jesus muttered.

"Jesus, if Miguel was a lot bigger than that. What the hell were you thinking. You must have had a death wish" Jude said shaking his head.

"Don't remind me. I got gotta go to the bathroom" Jesus said.

"Why? You could do it right here." Jude said. 

"Do what? Jesus asked.

"Whatever you're going to use that for" replied Jude referring to the small plastic vial in Jesus's hand.

"I'm down for watching and maybe trying some of whatever that is." Said Jude.

"Who the hell are you and what did you do with Jude?" Jesus asked.

"I'm here, I've just been educated that's all. Now set the boundaries. You're not the only one that all this talk has ready go. Let's get this show going. Something just for us." Jude said with a sly smirk.

“Why” Asked Jesus.

“I think I understand how you felt after you watched Miguel. I think I’m feeling the same way after listening to you” replied Jude.

“I like the way it’s gotten between us now” Jude added.

“I do too” replied Jesus.

“I feel like I can come to you and talk about anything” Jude said.

“Connor does make me feel special, and you do too. Not only do I have an awesome boyfriend, I also have an awesome brother.” Jude said looking at Jesus with admiration. “This will be **something just for us**.”

Jesus looked at Jude with his head tilted to the side. A small smile curled the corners of his lips. Strangely enough, he understood. Strange way to bond, but it works, he thinks.

"No touching that would be too weird.” Jesus started.

“Duh” Jude interjected. “Super weird.”

“No sitting on my bed with your bare butt. Aim for the floor. Clean up your own mess.” Jesus continued. “Now, hold out you hand and get some of the good stuff" said Jesus.

"The good stuff?" Asked Jude as he stood up and reached out his hand to his brother who squeezed a clear thick gel from the vial into his hand. His sweats were already at his knees. He was obviously excited. But not by Jesus so much, who was a sight to behold standing there facing him, in a tank top with his shorts now down at his ankles. But, by what they were about to do, about to share.

"You'll see" said Jesus.

"Oh. It tingles" said Jude as he smeared the gel on his penis and watched as Jesus did the same.

"It gets better. Keep going" said Jesus.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on my phone. Please pardon typos etc.

**Author's Note:**

> Another story written on my phone over a meal.  
> Pardon typos etc.  
> 


End file.
